


Leif/Micaiah fan support

by Pepsiman_Albert



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiman_Albert/pseuds/Pepsiman_Albert
Kudos: 2





	Leif/Micaiah fan support

**C support**

Leif: Oh hey there Micaiah is it?

Micaiah: Yes and you must be prince Leif

Leif: Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for that last battle, your foresight of the enemies movements was incredibly useful and your magic was nothing to scoff at either.

Micaiah: Oh you flatter me too much, it was a team effort that got us our victory and your strength was just as vital as important out there than mine or anybody else's.

Leif: Thanks but I know that I'm not the strongest warrior there is, I still have a lot of growing to do both on and off the battlefield

Micaiah: Well it's good you still see yourself as having room to grow, just don't beat yourself up too much for your shortcomings.

Leif: Thanks, it was good meeting you anyway I'm off to go do some training, I'll talk to you later

**Leif leaves**

Micaiah: Well he certainly has plenty of zeal and energy to him there's no doubt about that.

**B support**

**Micaiah approaches Leif**

Micaiah: Hello Leif, can I talk to you for a minute

Leif: Of course, what is it you want to talk to me about?

Micaiah: It's about my past, I want you to know I wasn't always what I am today. At one point I was just a fortune teller living on the streets with very little money and only Sothe as a companion.

Leif: Why are you telling me this?

Micaiah: I'm trying to tell you that I'm just like you or anybody else and I've struggled a lot to get to where I am today and that you shouldn't treat your own shortcomings so harshly.

Leif: Thanks Micaiah I appreciate that .I also want you to know that I had a hard time of it too running from the empire but I was fortunate to have people to protect me and I'm very sorry you couldn't have that kind of luxury

Micaiah: Oh don't worry about that, it's not like it's your fault or anything.

Leif: Yeah I guess you're right, but hearing your story helps remind me that growth is a gradual process and just how tough the common people can have it, I hope that it one day makes me a better ruler.

Micaiah: I'm sure it will Leif, you have the fundamentals of a great ruler within you

Leif: Thanks,And I'm sure you will too, your knowledge of the common peoples worries and charisma will surely make you a Queen bards will write many a song about.

Micaiah: Let's both do our best to live up to that standard.

** A support **

Micaiah: **phew** should be the last of them

Generic sword dude: I wouldn't be so sure missy

Micaiah: **GASP**

**Micaiah is attacked and her right hand is cut**

Micaiah: AHHHH

Generic sword dude: game over missy

**Leif rushes over and slashes the enemy down in a single strike**

Generic sword dude: GAHHHHHHHHH

Leif: Micaiah are you alright?

Micaiah: Mostly, he managed to get a deep cut into my right hand though

Leif: Here, let me heal you. It might sound strange but my sword has a special healing quality to it so it should help the wound temporarily

**Leif moves over and sees the brand on Micaiah's hand**

Micaiah:Wait don-

Leif: Micaiah is that? Wow I can't believe it, you really are special, you're a bonified user of major holy blood. That's would explain your natural talent and skills.

Micaiah: **sigh,** no Leif this blood is anything but holy, this mark is one of the branded signifying I have a mix between Beorc and Laguz blood in my body. It did give me more aptitude with magic but in return has given me to be rejected by a lot of people and caused me to age much slower.

Leif: Oh, I'm so sorry for assuming like that and having to bring up any painful memories.

Micaiah: Don't worry about it, there's no way you could've know, Especially given you come from a completely separate world from mine. But I am curious what that holy blood you mentioned means.

Leif: Holy blood is something from my world that signifies you have blood of one of the twelve crusaders in your body and can either manifest as major or minor. It's often held within royal families and most heirs end up being the ones with major blood.

Micaiah: Oh then you must have holy blood of your own as well

Leif: Yes but only minor, it often left me feeling very insecure actually like I wasn't strong enough to rule or that I wasn't as strong as my peers because of it. But I believe that it shouldn't matter about what blood pumps through your veins and everyone should be treated as equals whether they be a laguz, thracian a branded or whatever.

Micaiah: I agree completely, I aim to rule a kingdom where the people are all loved as equals, my days during the war showed me the power people have when banded together and I wish to inspire that feeling in everyone.

Leif: Then let us use both our lights to carve a better future for the people of Jugdral and Tellius both.

Micaiah: Ha, you're already starting to sound more grown up

Leif: You really think so?

Micaiah: Yes I really do

Leif: In any case I've done all I can for your wound, we'd better get you to a healer to make sure it's properly patched up though so you're at 100%

Micaiah: My, the youth today sure are reliable

Leif: Micaiah, just how old are you anyway?

Micaiah: My, you can't just ask a lady her age like that? Maybe you haven't grown as much as I thought

Leif: Alright now I know you're just messing with me

Both: **laugh**


End file.
